A New Danger
by Edwardsgirl011893
Summary: What if Bella had never hung out with Jacob? What if she found a new danger in the rainy town of Forks? Set during New Moon. Edward and Bella pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. T cause I'm not really sure. For . . . mild peril? Drama?
1. The Usual

What if Bella had found a danger when Edward left?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything in it, or anything about it. Yada, yada, yada. I only own this story, blah, blah, blah, yap, yap, yap.

Note: This story takes place a couple of days after Bella goes to the Movies with Jessica.

For now I think I will cut Jacob out of the story completely, but I will have some subtle nods to him, and the rest of the pack. See if you can catch them!

The first bit of this is really slow, but in the end, it's good. And it's not a long chapter, cause I wanted to see if anyone wanted more, before I wrote more. So, yeah.

Maholo Nui Loa (Thank you very much)

EdwardsGirl

"**The Usual"**

I woke up screaming again. It was starting to get old, the same nightmare every night and yet, it never failed to terrify me. I fell back down into my bed, and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand; the bright red letters read 5:45.

I groaned, and rolled out of bed, grabbed my toiletries bag, and headed to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth, and then went down stairs for some breakfast.

I saw Charlie sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and reading the paper.

"Mornin' Dad."

"Yeah, mornin' Bells." He replied not looking up from the paper.

He must have been reading something important. I grabbed a bowl, poured some cereal, and sat down at the table.

"Have you heard about these mysterious disappearances?" he asked me, finally looking up.

"No, should I have?" I asked emotionless.

"Well, no, it's just ridiculous how many there have been. Says here 3 in one week. It's getting pretty bad."

"Where is it?"

"Transylvania."

"Well, then, you shouldn't be worrying about me, then should you?"

"I guess not. I just wish they'd figure it out before it gets really out of control."

With that he folded the paper back up, pushed back from the table and put his plate in the sink, and after rinsing it, he grabbed his belt and started to walk out the door.

"I'll see you tonight." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Kay, bye." I replied.

He left, and I continued to eat my breakfast, it was then that the paper caught my eye. The headline read, "Police stumped as disappearances rise."

I grabbed the paper and read what Charlie had obviously been so caught up in.

There had been 10 disappearances total, and it was just getting worse. The police had to find this guy, or most likely guys, before people headed for the hills.

I finished my cereal and headed back upstairs to take a shower.

I relaxed a little more as the hot water hit me. I shampooed my hair, with my new -Well almost new, it hadn't been new for a couple of months- plain shampoo. Rinsed it out, and stepped out of the shower, I put on a dark green turtle neck, and some plain jeans, then brushed my hair, grabbed my books and headed out the door.

School was the same as usual. No one talked to me at lunch, as usual. Man, was I getting sick of the usual.

The drive home was normal also; I pulled in the driveway and headed inside.

Once I was inside I began to make Charlie some dinner, spaghetti, again.

Charlie arrived home on time, and we sat down to eat.

"So, how was work?" I asked, I didn't really care all to much, but ever since Charlie had brought up the fact of my zombie-ness, I tried to make an effort at conversation.

"The same as usual." He answered, a little taken aback by my effort. _The same as usual. Uh!_

"Well, I guess that's good." I tried to smile. I failed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He muttered to his spaghetti.

We finished our dinner in silence.

I stood up, walked over to the sink and rinsed my plate.

"Um, I'm going to go for a walk." I told Charlie over my shoulder. I needed some time to just think. It was probably a bad idea, but I didn't care.

"Err, OK, just, um, be back before dark."

"I will."

I walked out the door, and headed towards the forest trail. I walked on the trail for a while, thinking, just thinking, trying not to think of _him_, but I was on the trail _he_ left me on, so yeah, I did tend to think of _him_ a bit.

All of a sudden I saw a flash of red flew past. My breath caught, the hole in my chest starting to flair up again.

That flash . . . it couldn't have been. It was just a bird. I'm sure it was nothing else. But still curiosity got the better of me, and I looked hard in the direction of the blur. I thought I saw something red on the ground, _it must be the bird_. I left the trail, and walked towards it, I stopped. I could have sworn it was right here; I looked all around me, and then walked where I thought it was. Wrong again, there was nothing anywhere.

Ok, so maybe this was a bad idea. Ok this was defiantly a bad idea, I was now completely lost in the woods, and the pain in my chest was getting worse as memories of the meadow, and the baseball game, and _him_ came back to me _No!_ I screamed in my head, I didn't want to think of that, I just wanted to get out of here, but I'd lost the trail a while ago, and was probably heading deeper into the forest. I just kept stumbling around holding onto myself for dear life, trying to make the thoughts of _him_ go away. But they refused.

I finally stumbled to a fallen tree and sat down on it, bent over holding myself together, gasping for the air that I knew I had.

It was then that I heard it, a bone chilling scream. It brought me enough out of my spell to stand up and look around, it was twilight. I looked for the person but didn't see them, I was starting to worry now, worrying about whatever it was that had harmed that person. I started to walk in the direction that I thought I had come from, but then, deciding it was wrong, turned and headed the other way. Then as I stumbled faster and faster through the woods, I stopped in my tracks. My eyes grew wide. Finally it looked up from its prey, and my brown eyes met the charcoal black, of the predator I had been afraid of.

DON DON DAH!!

Cliffy huh?

Oh yeah, I'll give you one guess as to what it is.

This was a really short chapter, and I'm sorry it was, but I just wanted to get to the friggin point, OK?!

Now, people, I need at least 10 reviews to continue. So if you care enough about my crazy story, you gotta tell me!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Connor

Disclaimer. Do I friggin sound like Stephanie Meyer?! No! Therefore, I am not. Therefore I don't own any Twilight related thing! I don't own powdered kool aid either, but I really want some right now . . .

A/N: I promised I would update if I got 10 reviews, well I got 6, and was so freakin happy about that, I decided to update anyway. So thanks for the few review I got, anyway!

So, this chapter is still kinda lame. But, I am trying ok? Bella may be a little OOC, but it isn't really her anyway. It's just my version of her.

I think the plot of the story is great, I just can't write it very well.

So sorry, but thanks for reading anyway!

Peace, love, Jonas, and vampires

Edward's girl (A.K.A. the lamb that the lion fell in love with)

Previously on "A New Danger"

"_My eyes grew wide. Finally it looked up from its prey, and my brown eyes met the charcoal black, of the predator I had been afraid of."_

"**Connor"**

He just kept looking at me, then he dropped what I realized was a mountain lion.

He stood up and started to walk towards me at a human pace. I should have run away, but I was frozen in place. This couldn't be happening to me, it was impossible!

He reached me, standing just a few feet from me, and tilted his head a little to the left.

He stared at me with confused eyes, I watched as they slowly turned into more of a gold color, but never losing the black.

"_He's not interested in you, just turn around and run away." _

That voice! It was _him_, now I didn't want to move if having this other vampire around made me hear that voice, then that was fine by me.

"Hello there." The vampire finally said, I then noticed his appearance. He looked to be about nineteen of eighteen. He had semi-long black hair that came down into his eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, and some old blue jeans. Of course he was very pale, like all the others, and inhumanly beautiful, but he looked so much different than _him_, he was . . . messy perfection.

"_Please, don't do this Bella. Just run away."_

"Hi." I replied softly. He looked taken aback by my calm voice.

"_Bella!"_

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I went for a walk and got lost."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate."

"Obviously."

"You don't seem very scared of me. Why is that?"

"Um, you wouldn't believe me." It was more like another question than an answer.

"You knew another vampire."

I just nodded, the hole in my chest had gone away but was coming back now, due to the memories of the other vampire. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and he looked at them then turned back to my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Old injury."

He looked at me, then he smiled a little.

"Are you sure you're not dieing of some illness? Cause if you are, I could make it painless."

"N-no. You know yo-you don't have to kill people, you could just have animals."

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He smile grew more prominent.

"Now, that wouldn't be very filling. Eating just animals all the time."

"It would be if you ate a lot of animals."

"Hum." He just kept smiling, staring.

"If you let me go, I won't tell anyone about you."

"Hum? Oh, yes, well . . . I'm not sure about that." He looked like I had pulled him out of some daydream.

He let out a deep breathe.

"Well that's a relief." He smiled again, this time, not as menacing. He seemed so, sincere.

"What is?" I asked, this vampire seemed so much nicer than most. It was weird considering the fact that we were just discussing my death.

"The fact that I won't have to kill you." He grinned now, his eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"W-what?"

"Well, I didn't want to kill you." He made it sound as though this fact was very obvious.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not as if I like taking another persons life." he seemed offended by my question.

"You mean you don't like killing people?"

"That's what I just said."

"Hum."

"Why? Did the vampire you knew before want to kill you?" He seemed disgusted by the mere thought.

"Hah, no." The hole in my chest objected to my talk of him. I hugged myself tighter.

He looked down at my arms again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" This time his voice rang with actual concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. Hum, this is awkward though." His eyebrows scrunched together. He thought deeply for a moment.

"Why?"

"Well, this has never happened to me before. I don't know what to do." I think the last part was not really meant for my ears. More like a thought out loud.

"You could just let me go, as I said before I won't tell anyone." I wanted to beg, but I thought I would save that for later. Besides, I knew, somehow, that this boy was not going to hurt me.

"I would love to believe you, but if you don't mind I would like to take you to my home, so that I could ask my family." He was very blunt in telling me of his intentions to take me. Somehow I knew that if I said no, I would met his family anyway. But home? Where did he live? He had a family? Were they like him also? Would they want to kill me?

"Um, where do you live?" I only voiced one of the questions.

"Just a few miles away. Deep in the forest, of course." A few miles away? How come no one had ever seen them before?

"Um, all right then. But I have to get home before dark. My dad, police chief Swan, will be worried if I don't turn up." I felt that adding in the fact of my dad being the Police chief helped my chances of returning home.

He seemed to catch that part, and nodded, understanding.

"It shouldn't take long. Now if you don't mind, we should get going." He was still grinning from ear to ear, and I couldn't help but feel more up beat just standing near him.

"Um, okay then. Should we walk?" I didn't think we would. But I wanted to ask anyway.

"I'd prefer to run, if that's ok with you." He said as his smile turned slightly mischievous.

"Yes, well, I guess that would be faster."

"Have you run with vampires before?"

"Yes."

"Well ok then. That's good. So you can climb on my back then." He answered.

I walked towards him hesitantly. I really didn't want to ride this vampire back to his home to meet his vampire family, but I really had no choice, and I was afraid that if I said no, he would kill me. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. His hand was so cold, it brought back even more memories and I had to fight hard for them not to effect me. He threw me onto his back, gently, careful not to kill me in the process.

He then turned in the direction of the forest; I looked over to the side to bury my face in his back, but he turned his face to mine, it was just inches away from my own face, and it startled me, but he had a good grip on my legs, so that I didn't fall on my butt.

"I'm Connor, by the way." He told me, his breathe tickling my face.

"Bella." I managed to say. He grinned.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

And then we were off. Connor wasn't nearly as fast as _he _was. But he was still pretty fast.

I had buried my face into his back again, and could only feel the wind whipping through my hair.

And in a matter of minutes he stopped. He grabbed me again, and set me down in front of him. I looked up into his dark gold eyes.

"We're here." He announced, nodding behind me. I turned around and saw a log cabin, standing in the middle of the woods. It had two floors, and was fairly big. He grabbed my hand in his and walked towards the door. I stared down at our hands. I had only met this kid a few hours ago, and he was holding my hand?!

As I looked down at our hands I tripped over nothing, and fell face first into the ground.

"Ouf." He had released my hand when I went down, and was now looking down at me. I got on my knees and started to stand up. He helped me, lookeding at me with puzzled eyes.

"Oh, I do that a lot. I'm fine, though." I said examining myself. Gladly I _was_ fine. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I started bleeding.

He shook his head, muttered something under his breathe that sounded a bit like the word klutz, and took my hand again. We walked up the steeps to the cabin, and Connor watched me very closely as I walked up them. We reached the door, and he reached out and turned the knob, opening the door, to the house full of vampires. Friendly or unfriendly, I didn't know.

DUN DUN DAH.

Obviously I like short chapters with cliffys at the end. But whatever.

What do you think of this chapter? It was a little disappointing to me, but I still love the idea. PLEASE REVIEW!! I will give you all Connor plushies if you do!! Ok, not really, but it's the thought that counts. I ought to know.

And just so you all know, Connor is _supposed_ to be hot. But I didn't describe him that well. He has black hair that goes to the back of his neck, but not like Jacob Black hair or anything.

I will start with the references to Jacob and crew next chapter I think, so get ready to be really observant.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! Pretty please with a vampire on top?


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok, I have a little assignment for you guys; I need questions about my story. Anything goes, and hopefully I will answer them in the coming chapters. You can ask as many as you want, in either a personal message or review. I would really love to see them, so please, think of anything!!

Thanks!!

Peace, Love, Jonas, and vampires

Edward's Girl


	4. Temper Tantrum or More Questions

Disclaimer: Ok these get old after the second one. I don't own Jack. Not only do I not own Jack, but I also don't own Twilight, or anything having to do with the Twilight series.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my life's been nuts lately, and I just haven't had time. You'll probably be disappointed with this chapter, since it took so long to write something, not that good, but I hope you like it.

I think I will have Jacob references in the next chapter. And a Robert Pattinson reference, also. So pay attention, and if you get them, well I don't know what I'll do, but I just wanted to see if you guys would catch them.

Previously on "A New Danger"

_We reached the door, and he reached out and turned the knob, opening the door, to the house full of vampires. Friendly or unfriendly, I didn't know._

"**Temper tantrum" or "More questions"**

The inside looked a lot like the outside, wooden.

The first thing that I noticed was two people sitting on a couch talking, words too fast for my ears. A man and a woman.

The man had rust colored hair, and looked to be in his 30's. He looked so calm and tranquil talking, but as he turned to me his look became disapproving.

The woman had dark brown curly hair and never stopped smiling, as she looked at me.

The man stood up and walked over to us.

"Now, you should have told us we were going to have guests." He looked first at Connor as he talked, then to me, then at our hands which were still entwined. He then turned back to Connor as he continued.

"Connor, she, she looks like-"

"I know." Connor replied his smile fading, and his voice turning icy.

The man then looked back at our hands.

"What have I always told you? Talk it out first." The man looked back up at Connor.

Connor quickly released my hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled to the floor. The man shook his head then turned back to me.

"I'm sorry for that; my son can be quite rude at times. My name is Victor Bowen, welcome to our home." Rude? What was going on here?

"Um, thanks. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Ah, Chief Swan's daughter." He then turned back to Connor.

"May I speak to you? Privately." He asked. Aw, crap, now I have to sit in here with a vampire I don't even know, while father and son have a heart to heart chat?

"She knows." Connor answered simply. Victor looked stunned. Then as that passed, I saw anger start to flair. The woman walked over to Victor, and grabbed his hand.

"Now, Victor, I'm sure we can talk this out. No need to lose your temper." She soothed. I was very appreciative for that.

She then turned to me, looked me up and down then spoke.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Gladelle." Why was everyone being so nice to me? Why didn't they just kill me?

"Can we just sit and talk this over?" Connor asked breaking the silence. Victor simply nodded, and Gladelle walked over to the couch holding hands with Victor.

Connor and I walked over to the couch facing the one holding Victor and Gladelle and sat down.

"Ok, so the fact of the matter is, I was hunting and Bella came across me, and I didn't really know what to do. And I wasn't sure if I could trust her to just walk away, but then I discovered she knew a covin before, one that lived in town, and went to school and everything, they ate only animals, and resisted human blood all together! And, well I just wanted to know more about it, and I wasn't sure what to do." Connor rambled on, and I wondered how he knew all this about me. I only told him that I knew _a_ vampire. How did he find out all the rest? Could he read minds too?

I realized my mouth had dropped open as Connor turned to me. He shrugged, smiling.

"Sorry about that. Victor says I should control myself more, but it's easier this way." Control himself? What is he talking about?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on here? How did you know all that about me, I didn't tell you that stuff." I almost yelled at Connor.

"Oh, right. My bad. Did the vampires you knew have . . . special powers? Other than normal vampire ones, of course."

"Um, yeah. Yeah they did."

"Ok, well, see I have a special power too." I was right, he must read minds! But he couldn't tell me if I was right or not, because at that moment someone else walked through the door.

You could say that she was a blonde beauty but that wouldn't be enough. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen, right behind . . . but I still couldn't think _his_ name. Her hair reminded me of another vampire, a pixie. Because it was short, but not like the pixie's spiky hair, this one's hair was soft and silky looking and as blonde as hair could get, and not one hair was out of place. She had light black eyes and looked to be 16. She was wearing a glittery white top and a white mini skirt.

"Hay you guys! I know you missed me!! Hope I wasn't gone too long . . ." She trailed off as she saw me, her bubbly face turned from happy to ticked off to happy again in about five seconds.

"Oh, I see you brought dinner for us, little brother." She assumed, a hunger growing in her eyes. My mouth fell open for what seemed like the hundredth time today and she slowly walked over to us.

Connor stood up, and so did I. He looked back at me, then he turned to the girl.

"Kira, I didn't. She's not." He said unable to find the right words. Kira's happy face turned back to the ticked off one as she glared at her brother.

"Kira, just calm yourself down." Gladelle tried to persuade her, but Kira ignored her.

"What?" She asked Connor.

"I found her in the woods, and I, well I didn't want to hurt her, and she use to know a vampire coven, so it isn't a big deal." He explained. I still wanted to know how he knew this stuff about me.

"Isn't a big deal?! You brought a human to our home, Connor! And we can't even eat her! I don't care if she knew the king of the moon, that was a stupid thing to do!" She yelled, but Connor stood his ground.

"You're wrong Kira." He simply stated.

"Uh!" she yelled as she flew up the stairs at vampire speed.

"Kira! Come back here and we can talk it out." Victor said.

"Excuse us." Gladelle said as they both stood up and flew up the stairs to talk to Kira.

"I'm so sorry about that, Kira can be . . ." Connor said as he turned back to me.

"Difficult?" I said, trying to finish his sentence.

"I was gonna say a real jerk-off, but that works too." He laughed lightly.

I thought of Charlie, and looked out the window, it was starting to get dark.

Connor followed my eyes.

"You should be getting back." He said. I nodded.

"Ok, well then come on." He said, grabbing my hand again as he started to walk to the door. As he reached it, he looked down at our hands, and let go as he opened the door.

"Sorry about that too." He smiled. I looked at him puzzled as I walked though the door.

"I'll tell you some other time. If there is another time." He answered as he grabbed me and put me on his back. I was sure that the last part was not meant to be heard by human ears. But I heard it anyway.

I buried my eyes in his back, and he chuckled, then ran back to my home.

Before I knew it he was pulling my death grip from his neck.

"Home sweet home. Well basically." He said, smiling, I looked around we were at the edge of the forest, right at my house.

We stood there for a minute just staring at each other, his expression somewhere between amusement, and curiosity, and mine was just plain confused. Finally he broke the silence.

"Charlie will be wondering where you are."

"Yeah." I answered not moving an inch.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around." He said hopefully. How? It's not like I'll see him at school.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

He grinned, then almost too quickly for me to realize it, he bent down and kissed my cheek. His expression turned confused.

"That might complicate things." He whispered, but I had a feeling he wasn't talking about what had just happened. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he was gone.

I reached my hand up to touch the cool spot on my cheek where his lips had just been. I then turned and headed towards the house.

Well this had been an interesting day. More vampires?! How could I handle this?! But somehow, it didn't hurt when I was with Connor. He was like my own little sun, making everything seem bright and cheery, even when it wasn't. His family seemed nice enough. Well except for Kira. But I guess all vampire coven's need a Rosalie, but this one was a little bit worse. And she seemed sixteen, and yet she called Connor her little brother. But if there was one thing I had learned in the past year and a half, is that everything is not always what it seems. I reached the house still thinking of many questions that had not been answered. But there was one that kept resurfacing. What was Connor's special power? The suspense was going to be the death of me. I really wish Kira hadn't come in and ruined it! I walked up the few steeps to the house and opened the door.

"I'm back." I yelled weakly. I needed a nice hot bath, and about ten hours sleep.

Wow. Not a cliffy. I didn't know that I could do it.

Well what did you guys think? Did it suck like I thought it would?

I wanted to tell you guys, that I still want those questions, they're a big help, so after every chapter, just ask the question's that are on your mind, about this chapter, or a previous chapter, or even the future of the story. Thanks!!

And please tell me which chapter name you like better, cause I couldn't decide.

Oh, and review, review, review!! Please?!


	5. Note

I'm sorry to say, but I am postponing my story for an indefinite time period.

I'm sure you guys saw this coming, and I am going to finish this story, but things are a little nuts right now, so I will continue writing offline, I'm sorry you guys, but I don't want you to be waiting for something that takes weeks. I will come back, but I do not know when. I will continue to write one-shots, however. I should be posting two this week.

Sorry for the inconvenience (Never thought, _I'd_ say that.)

Edward's girl.


End file.
